


Decorating

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [8]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Soldier wants to decorate the base for Christmas. Demo helps him and has a important question to ask while they take a break.
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Decorating

With one last strong thwack, the pine tree toppled over. Alas, despite its size, the sound it made while landing was muffled by the snow, making it unsatisfying. But oh well. With a shrug, Soldier holstered the axe – borrowed from Pyro – and marched over to grab the bottom of the tree. Dragging it behind him, he started back towards base.

Once there, he had to take it in through the garage because it was too wide to fit through the side or rear exit – he’d tried both. It was too wide for the hallways too though, leaving him no choice but to force it through. All of the tree’s lower branches were broken by the time he got it into the common room, their remains left in the halls. But that was fine; a Christmas tree that looked like it’d been through a warzone was more than all right with him.

In the interest of not having to move the table, Soldier pulled the tree to the closest corner once he forced it through the doorway, breaking off more branches in the process. He then placed the base of the tree about where he wanted it and pulled the tree upright. He was met with resistance before it was completely vertical so he pushed harder until there was crack.

Too tall for the room, the top third of the tree was now bent and broken over. That was fine though, with a little bit of hard shoving he got it lodge firmly in place. They’d have some difficulty getting the star on top but the others would figure out a way, Soldier had already done his part.

Pleased with a job well done, he snapped around, intending to march out and inform everyone that it was time to start putting up other Christmas decorations as well. But he was stopped in his tracks by Demo, standing in the doorway and staring past him at the tree.

Always happy to see him, Soldier hugged him, brief but tight. “I have put up the Christmas tree,” he said as he stepped back.

“Yep, uh… you sure have,” Demo replied with a slight chuckle. “You did a… really interesting job of it too.”

“I chopped down the biggest tree I could find.” It was the American way.

“You know what Solly, you did a good job, don’t let anyone tell you different.” Demo patted him on the shoulder. “Now let’s get out of here before someone else comes along and makes us clean this mess up.”

“We need to start putting up the other decorations,” Soldier said as he followed him back into the hall. “Getting the base ready for Christmas is second only to preparing for battle.”

“All right, let’s go do that then. We can start outside and leave the leave the swiping of the halls and common room to the others.”

A few hours later, they had the outside of the base lit up with red Christmas lights and a wreath hung on the main entrance. Soldier would’ve preferred more lights but they only had so many and some of them needed to go inside too.

“So, uh… I wanted to talk to ask you something,” Demo said before they could start heading back inside.

“Yes,” Soldier said as he folded up the ladder they’d used to get on the roof. He placed it in the snow next to the now half empty box of Christmas lights so he could turn and give Demo his full attention.

“Well uh…” Demo hesitated, lifting a hand up to rub the back of his neck and kicking his foot in the snow a little.

“Out with it,” Soldier said. “We do not have all day. We have more decorations to put up inside.”

Demo chuckled, seeming to relax a tiny bit. “Well, Christmas is supposed to be about family and friends and… all that sappy shit, right?”

“And gift giving.”

“Yes, and gift giving. Which is uh… actually what this about. I was going to give it to you on Christmas but then I got it super early and… I don’t really want to wait that long so…” He reached into his pocket to pull something out as he got down on one knee despite the snow. “Will you marry me?”

The thing in his hands was a ring box. Inside, the ring was a gold band that glinted in the small amount of sunlight peeking through the heavy clouds above.

Soldier opened his mouth to respond but it was a second or two longer before he found his voice. “Yes!” he said, taking the ring box from Demo’s hands to pull it up and get a better look at it, lifting his helmet with his other hand to do so. It had both their names – real names – engraved on the it in fancy lettering.

“Phew,” Demo said as he straightened. “I knew you probably weren’t going to say ‘no’ but… Anyway uh, you like it?”

“Yes.” Soldier put it on his ring finger, smiling because it fit perfectly. “It is wonderful.” He closed the ring box and handed back to Demo, leaning in to kiss him while he was at it.

Knowing Demo, he would’ve had them stay out there kissing for ages but they needed to go back inside eventually. Even with how overjoyed Soldier was, they still had Christmas decorations to put up inside _and_ they needed to tell everyone the news as soon as possible. So after a short, but still magical make out session, they packed up and headed back inside.

Spy accosted them mere moments after they were through the door. He opened his mouth to say something but Soldier cut him off.

“We’re getting married,” he said, holding up his hand to point to the ring now nestled there.

“Oh,” Spy said. “Congrats and all, I’m happy for you but I’m _not_ happy with the mess you made. And your attempt to avoid cleaning it up by running off outside and now sharing the fact that you’re engaged has failed.” He pulled a broom and dustpan he’d been holding behind his back out and handed them to Soldier. “Clean it up.” He then vanished.

Soldier looked down at the floor. There were an awful lot of broken branches and scattered pine needles from dragging the tree through here that did need to get cleaned up.

“Well, we tried to get out of it,” Demo said with a shrug. “It was worth a try. I’ll help you clean up. And then we can finish decorating and tell everyone the news.”

“No,” Soldier said. “I made the mess, I should clean it up.”

“Nah, I wanna help, just wanna spend some more time with you and all that.”

Well it wasn’t like Soldier would say ‘no’ to the company or assistance. The faster they got done, the faster they could get back to work and tell everyone about their engagement. And then after that, they could go to one of their rooms and enjoy some time alone with each other.


End file.
